Mamut włochaty
= Mamut włochaty = Mamut włochaty, mamut właściwy, wielki (†''Mammuthus primigenius'') – gatunek wymarłego ssaka z rodziny słoniowatych, z rzędu trąbowców. Był jedynym gatunkiem mamuta, który miał gęstą sierść. Wywodził się od wcześniejszego mamuta stepowego (†''Mammuthus trogontherii''). Pojawił się ok. 250 tysięcy lat temu12 i szybko rozprzestrzenił w Europie i Azji, potem również w Ameryce Północnej. Na tereny Północnej Ameryki gatunek ten wkroczył stosunkowo późno, zaledwie ok. 100 tysięcy lat temu i zasiedlił jedynie najbardziej na północ wysunięte tereny stepowe. Mamuty włochate były wyłącznie roślinożerne, żywiły się głównie roślinami stepowymi, przede wszystkim różnymi gatunkamitraw. W mniejszym stopniu na ich pożywienie składały się różnego rodzaju zioła, roślinność krzewiasta i drzewiasta, oraz prawdopodobnie także mchy i porosty. Pożywienie zrywały chwytną trąbą i rozcierały je dużymi trzonowcami. Ciosymamutów osiągały do 5 metrów długości i służyły do odkopywania roślin spod śniegu podczas zimy. Mamut włochaty osiągał rozmiary lekko przewyższające dzisiejszego słonia indyjskiego (Elephas maximus), który jest jego najbliższym żyjącym krewniakiem. Miał 2,75 do 3,4 m wysokości i 4 do 6 ton masy3. Prawdopodobnie miał system społeczny taki jak u słoni, w stadzie trzon stanowiły samice z młodymi, przewodzone przez najstarszą i najbardziej doświadczoną samicę. Młode samce w wieku kilkunastu lat najprawdopodobniej opuszczały rodzinne stado i łączyły się w niewielkie grupy. Stare samce zapewne prowadziły samotniczy tryb życia. Młode cielęta mogły padać ofiarą dużych drapieżników takich jak: wilki, hieny i lwy. Dorosłe okazy zapewne nie miały innych wrogów poza człowiekiem. Znaleziono bardzo wiele szczątków mamutów włochatych ze śladami użytkowania przez człowieka. Odkryto nawet pozostałości domostw zbudowanych w całości z kości mamucich. Kość mamucia stanowiła materiał do produkcji różnorodnych artefaktów: broni, narzędzi, przedmiotów kultowych. Mamut włochaty był jednym z najczęściej przedstawianych zwierząt w sztuce naskalnej. Gatunek ten przetrwał do końca plejstocenu. W Europie wymarł ok. 13 tysięcy lat temu, na Syberii prawdopodobnie ok. 10 tysięcy lat temu, a w Ameryce Północnej nie wcześniej niż 10,5 tysiąca lat temu4. W XIX w. i w pierwszych dekadach XX w. dobrze zachowane ciosy mamutów (zwane błędnie kłami) z Syberii pozyskiwano na dużą skalę jako odmianę kości słoniowej. Na przełomie XIX i XX w. w Rosji skupiono przeszło 30 ton kości słoniowej z mamuta. Różniła się ona od kości słoniowej ze współczesnych słoni bardziej białą barwą, z lekkim odcieniem niebieskim. W Polsce największe nagromadzenie szczątków mamuta włochatego odnaleziono w 1967 na wzgórzu św. Bronisławy w Krakowie5. Napotkano tam nagromadzenie kostne (blisko 6 tys. kości i zębów) 86 mamutów, zdechłych lub zabitych, a następnie pociętych przez ludzi. Wiek kości wynosi 23–24 tys. lat. Inne duże znalezisko kości mamutów pochodzi z piaskowni w rejonie Pyskowic. Na bazie materiałów z tego stanowiska zrekonstruowano szkielet mamuta stojący w Muzeum Geologicznym Państwowego Instytutu Geologicznego w Warszawie. Mniejsze znaleziska mamutów są powszechne w całej Polsce, zwłaszcza w jej południowej i środkowej części. Itan.jpg Rodzina.png Ryli.JPG Brzoskwinka i Ela.png Tatusiu!.JPG Ice age 4 peaches and louis by aamlfan04-d53sxss.jpg Peaches2.jpg Co to było.jpg Peaches-Ethan-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32247871-1280-542.jpg Sad-Peaches-peaches-from-ice-age-27690097-837-459.jpg Peaches.jpg Louis-and-Peaches-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32244936-1271-696.png Ice Age Peaches Pre-teen.png Peaches kid.jpg Peaches-and-Crash-and-Eddie-Gasp-ice-age-27887850-1671-915.png Peaches ('I Can't Wait !').jpeg Peaches.png Ice.jpg KXZk3v0YPKysLj6J9oimbuxpmCW.jpg 14634932.jpg Wyit0.jpg Ice.Age.A.Mammoth.Christmas.jpg Stonehenge.png Brzoskwinka.png Ice-Age-Manny.jpg Brzoskwinka i Maniek.jpg Sid i Maniek.jpg EL4.JPG Maniek.jpg Bulwers.png Maniek i Ela.jpg Diego ela i maniek.jpg Manny in Ice Age 3.jpg Manny.jpg Epoka lodowcowa maniek.jpg Epoka lodowcowa ela.jpg Kategoria:Mamuty